Traditionally these buildings are equipped with so-called “single flow” or “dual flow” systems enabling the rooms of the dwellings of the building to be ventilated in order to evacuate specific pollution related to the presence of the occupants and to evacuate the specific pollution related to the building itself.
A single flow system is understood to be a system that moves the air from the outdoors to the so-called main rooms, then to the utility rooms to be extracted by conduits and expelled by a blower to the outdoors.
A dual flow system is understood to be a system enabling the air to be moved from the outdoors as described in the previous paragraph and also enabling the intake of air by a blower via a system of conduits and intake vents.
Main rooms are understood to be the rooms of a dwelling, such as dining room, bedrooms, and living room, that only require indirect extraction of air.
Utility rooms are understood as the rooms of a dwelling requiring ventilation by extraction, such as toilets, kitchen, and bathroom.
When these single flow or dual flow systems are installed, a system of conduits is also installed for carrying and extracting the air and covering all the rooms of each dwelling of the building.
System of conduits is understood as a system comprising a plurality of conduits that are controlled and governed by the same ventilation unit.
In a known manner, the system of conduits is produced by an assembly of a plurality of components such as ducts, connectors, collars, etc. If these components are poorly assembled, it can cause parasite flows that can increase heat loss and disrupt the distribution of the ventilation, thus putting the quality of ventilation of some rooms of the dwelling at a disadvantage.
Furthermore, a poor arrangement of the conduits can cause the crushing or gashing of the ducts, preventing the desired airflow from reaching the vents of the conduits.
Conventionally, in order to mitigate the aforementioned disadvantages, when the system is installed, different measuring devices are used to verify the permeability of the conduits and to ensure that the proper flow rates are obtained.
The flow rate is often difficult to control because the measuring devices are cumbersome and do not allow the extraction and/or intake vents to be reached since access to them is often very restricted.
Moreover, the devices for measuring the permeability of the system of conduits require that a specialized operator temporarily dismantle certain conduits in the system in order to measure the permeability of a conduit, which increases the risk of damage to the conduits, and repetitive handling causes a drop in the initial performance of each conduit.
Furthermore, the measuring devices previously described are very expensive and installers rarely have them available.
The patent FR 2,811,759 B1 describes an airtightness measuring method that makes it possible to measure the overall permeability of the system of conduits by means of a pressure gauge and a flow meter positioned inside the blower housing respectively upstream and downstream from the blower. However, this method does not allow a precise measurement, conduit by conduit, nor does it make it possible to identify which conduit is permeable if a defect is found. In addition, this method no longer makes it possible to control the airflow to each extraction and/or intake vent of the conduit system, in order to verify the proper installation of the conduit system.
Patent application EP 2,363,656 A2 describes a presetting method for carrying out an optimized setting of the different dampers of the conduits in order to obtain a preset airflow. However, this method does not make it possible to measure the permeability of each conduit and particularly between the damper and the extraction and/or intake vent of each conduit, which makes it impossible to identify a permeability problem or to ensure that the vent output flow rate corresponds to the upstream preset flow rate.